Story Time
by slasher92
Summary: When Frank is sick, Gerard keeps telling him stories to keep him amused, until Frank finds out this whole time Gerard has been telling him Frank/Gerard fics and changing the names


Title: Story Time

Author: Slasher92

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Frank/Gerard

Word count: 5,077

Prompt: When Frank is sick, Gerard keeps telling him stories to keep him amused, until Frank finds out this whole time Gerard has been telling him Frank/Gerard fics and changing the names

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the My Chem boys are actually my own. I just borrow them from time to time and make they do fun stuff. The concepts portrayed in the story are merely what I wish would happen and in no way reflect reality – well minus poor Frank's shitty immune system

Warnings: whiny and sick!Frank, annoying!Frank boy on boy loving, bad story telling on Gerard's behalf, overly dramatic antics, language. Also, I love Jamia and Frank together, but she had to go for the sake of the prompt

Authors Notes: This is one of the multiple unclaimed YOBROTHATSSICK prompts that I saw and just had to write – hope you all enjoy!

It was close to three in the morning when his phone started to vibrate on the side table beside his bed. Slowly, his hand emerged from the mound of covers on top of him and searched around for the cell. "Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling me this fucking early," Brian said in a sleep-rough voice.

"Brian…it's me Gerard. Umm…it's about Frank. He's sick," Gerard's voice said before pausing to add "again". Brian sighed and admitted to himself that he would have to probably get out of bed or at the very least sit up and have a normal conversation.

"Okay, what's wrong this time? And can it wait 'til the morning?" The following silence didn't surprise him in the slightest, Gerard would often gesture when on the phone rather than verbalizing his reply. "Can't see you Gerard, gotta talk to me," Brian added as he rubbed a tired hand over his eyes and forced himself into a sitting position. He figured he would have to be ready to go meet them at the hospital if Gerard was calling him.

"Well he's just really hot and he keeps coughing, like a lot. I sorta didn't know what I should do so I called you." Brian fought back a groan. Sometimes, the boys could be so thick.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and slowly sinking back under the covers. It was his luck that he would be woken up this early just to find out that it wasn't anything life threatening. "It's a head cold; you know how to deal with that. Just give him cough medicine and try and get his fever down. I'm going back to sleep now since I sleep like a normal person. Call me tomorrow…once the sun is actually up Gerard…and tell me how he is doing and we can go from there. Good night," Brian said, hanging up before Gerard could comment or protest.

-'-,-'-

Gerard looked down at the phone that blinked back at him announcing the call had been disconnected. He stared at it until the choking gasping sound that originally had woke him up broke his revere. Snapping back into reality, he walked into the spare bedroom where Frank had been camped out since Jamia had left him. "Frankie? Do you want water?" he asked looking at him from the doorway. Frank looked like he was about to try to speak but was sent into another round of hacking so Gerard just assumed water would be a good thing. As he went into the kitchen to get some water, he heard Frank stop coughing briefly before descending into another fit. He fixed a glass of water as quickly as he could before bringing it back to Frank who had been struggling to get out of the bed. "Frank?" was all he got out before he was being pushed aside and Frank stumbled madly out of the room. He stood there, confused, until the sound of retching could be heard. Glass still in his hand; Gerard slowly made his way to the bathroom as he debated whether or not he should take Frank to the hospital.

"Gee…'m dying" Frank whined as he slowly released his death grip on the porcelain bowl in front of him. Gerard stayed silent as he stroked Frank's back and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. Frank gagged and for a moment, Gerard thought he was going to vomit again. Struggling to catch his breath and sitting back on his heels with his head bent forward, Gerard decided that Frank looked like he really was about to die. His face was covered in sweat from the fever but his skin still felt clammy and his eyes were glossy. Once he was satisfied that Frank wasn't going to vomit again, he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and handed him the glass he had been clinging to subconsciously. Frank sipped it tentatively and swished it around him his mouth before spitting into the bowl. He drank some before setting it down. "Gee, make it stop, don't wanna be sick" Frank whined softly as he adjusted himself to where he could rest his head in Gerard's lap.

"No, come on Frankie, back to bed. Not going to let you fall asleep here," Gerard said as he started to lift Frank to his feet. He received very little protest and together, they made their way back to Frank's bed. Carefully, he helped Frank bury back under the piles of covers. He didn't understand how someone whose temperature was over 100 degrees could still be cold but who was he to argue with Frank? He handed him two small pills to help with his fever and left to go get another glass so Frank could take the medication. Once Frank was tucked back in, Gerard turned off the lights and was about to leave when a broken voice stopped him.

"Gee…tell me a story?" Gerard turned around and looked at Frank, covers tucked under his chin and this hopeful look on his face. He couldn't say no to Frank in normal circumstances; when he looked so pathetic and hopeful, there was no way he could deny him.

"Yeah, okay," he said as he went to go sit on the edge of the bed. "Let's see…well," Gerard struggled to find some way to start a story to keep Frank entertained. The two of them had heard or see almost every horror type story and he wanted to stay away from anything that would make Frank laugh in case he started coughing or something. Finally, Gerard settled on telling a love story. He knew Frank would probably make fun of him but it was the only thing he could think of that wouldn't cause Frank to start coughing or feel worse. "There were these two people. One was a young musician and the other was a rising artist. The musician's name was Kyle and the artist's name was…" he stopped as he tried to think of a name. He didn't want to make it too obvious though.

"Alex," Frank said in a small voice, "I like Alex." Gerard nodded before he continued to set up a story about Kyle and Alex. He stopped at one point to look at Frank and realized he was sleeping again; so, without thinking, he curled up next to Frank in the bed. The last thing he remembered was stroking Frank's hair as he drifted off.

-'-,-'-

Gerard woke up before Frank and glared angrily at the little clock beside the bed. It read a quarter past ten, which really wasn't that early, but when you didn't actually get to sleep until well after five in the morning…well, needless to say, Gerard was not happy. Though, when he rolled over to go back to sleep, he saw Frank and he had to stop for a moment. Frank was curled up, and his body looked like it would have been pressed right against Gerard's back. Just then he knew that he should get up so he could take care of Frank when he woke up, because he if didn't get out of the bed, he would end up kissing Frank. Reluctantly, Gerard rolled out of the bed and padded down the hall to the kitchen. After he made himself a cup of coffee, he slowly made his way to his room. He looked longingly at his own bed for a moment before he shook his head and walked toward his laptop, powering it up before heading toward his bathroom. After a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back into his room. A flashing notification caught his attention; it was an email from Brian. Taking a large sip of coffee, he opened the message.

**To: G_Vampway **

**From: B_Schechter **

**Subject: Frank **

**Hey Gerard, first of fuck you very much for waking me up this morning. Second, how is Frank doing? Let me know when you get this and if we need to get him to a doctor, I can send the guys over to help drag him if need be. **

**Brian Schechter **

Gerard smirked as he shot back a quick reply telling him that so far Frank was still sleeping but that if he got worse than last night he would defiantly be calling him for reinforcements. He deleted a few junk emails as he finished off the cup before one from Mikey caught his attention.

**To: G_Vampway **

**From: Mikeyfuckingway **

**Subject: For your "entertainment" ;)**

**Saw these stories and figured you would like them**

** story/1249753**

** story/gerard_frank/1693827**

** . **

**Don't read them unless you are alone**

**M xo**

He merely sent Mikey a heart in reply. Gerard knew he should go get dressed and maybe make some soup for Frank, but if Mikey meant what he thought he meant, then he had to check them out now. Clicking on the first link, he settled back in the chair with his legs opened slightly as his towel rode up a bit. Instead of reading it entirely, he decided to scan it briefly.

_As Gerard looked down at Frank, his eyes darker than usual, and he had to bite back a moan. _

_He had wanted Gerard since they had started the band together over 10 years ago._

_He was always thankful for his guitar when they were performing on stage, especially when he would have Gerard up close and personal with him._

_Frank's cock was rock hard as he felt Gerard thrust in and out of him, searching for the spot that would make him scream out in pleasure. _

Gerard's eyes widened as he felt his cock twitch at the mere thought of fucking Frank. God, he needed to do something amazing for Mikey when he got the chance. He read a little more before he had to press his palm against the growing tent under his towel. He was just about to take his cock out and jerk off when he heard Frank start coughing. Cursing Frank's timing, he threw on a pair of sweats and walked down the hall to see if Frank was okay.

"Fucking…hate…being…sick" Frank panted out when his eyes landed on Gerard. Gerard smiled helplessly as he sat down beside Frank and rubbed his back until he stopped coughing. Once he finally had control over his lungs, Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled sweetly. "Gee" he said, dragging the name out which made Gerard look at him with trepidation. "I'm hungry, can you make me something? I kinda want soup…ooh with carrots and tomatoes and potatoes and maybe some lentils!"

Gerard frowned before asking, "Are you sure? I mean, you were puking last night…maybe some ginger ale would be better." Frank pouted and before Gerard knew it, he was in his kitchen digging around for a pot to make Frank's soup in. Cooking for Frank was always difficult but not because he was a vegetarian, but because he was just so damn demanding. As he pulled out all the requested ingredients, he thought back to when the band went to this expensive streak house. Of course Frank had protested the entire way but when he saw the extensive salad selection on the menu, he shut up. But, alas, Frank couldn't just get the salad the way it was. He had the poor waiter change just about everything until he was satisfied. Needless to say, Ray had left a huge tip to compensate because that was just how things went.

"Gee! I'm hungry!" Frank whined, successfully reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing. He grumbled as he made the soup, and just maybe had a smile on his face.

-'-,-'-

About an hour later, everything was finished and Gerard was slowly walking down the hall back to Frank. The soup turned out pretty good in his opinion, but it hadn't passed Frank-inspection yet. "Here you go Fran…" he started as he entered the room only to find Frank sound asleep in a tiny ball with the covers around his waist. Setting the soup down beside the bed, he pulled up the sheets and tucked him in. Stroking the hair away from Frank's face, he noticed that he was slightly cooler than last night. That was good at least. Sneaking quietly back out of the room, he decided to make something for himself and after a good thirty minutes of debating, decided just to order a pizza. Once the pizza got there, he popped his head into the room to see Frank sitting up and looking at the soup like he was trying to figure out what to do with it. Gerard smiled and walked into the room catching Frank's attention.

"Hey Gerard, can you help me here? The soup…" he looked at it forlornly and flapped his hand uselessly in its direction. Gerard rolled his eyes and walked over to push the soup closer to him and giggled at the happy noise Frank made when he finally could grab the bowl. "Mm, this is pretty good," he said contently as he took a sip. Gerard sat down on the end of the bed and watched Frank eat for a moment before Frank said, "Tell me more about Alex and Kyle." Gerard looked at him confused before he remembered the story he was making up last night.

"_Alex didn't have much money so he was currently living with his family. But his parent's house was big enough that he could live in the basement and turn part of it into a studio. Alex had a simple life, painting for commission, until one day when he was out taking a break at his favorite coffee shop. That was the day everything changed. Alex was waiting in line to order when someone bumped into him. 'Watch where you are going!' he said as he stumbled slightly. 'Sorry dude,' a voice replied. Alex sighed, and looking behind him, saw someone that instantly took his breath away…"_

"Wait, Gee, that doesn't make sense. Shit like that doesn't really happen. Make it more realistic!" Frank whined. Gerard arched an eyebrow and looked at Frank like he had grown a second head. "Well it is! No one is that pretty!" Frank added adamantly.

"You are," Gerard said and Frank grinned wildly, "so annoying. Let me tell my story" he finished, much to Frank's disappointment. "Now, like I was saying." The story went on to introduce Kyle and Alex; the two hit it off rather quickly.

"_Alex was laying on his bed later that night after meeting Kyle, trying to focus enough to work on his latest piece. But, his mind was wondering back to that afternoon at the coffee shop. Kyle was funny and charismatic, not to mention he was sweet and drop dead sexy. Something about the silver ring around his lower lip did things to Alex that he wasn't ready to admit, especially since they had just met. Now, Alex was openly gay to his family but he had yet to come out to his friends and the rest of the world. As he was lying in bed, his mind began to wander to thoughts of those lips sealed around his dick. The thought was enough to spark more ideas, such as what that tongue would feel like lapping at the tip, what those fingers would feel like stroking him rather than guitar strings."_

"Gee!" Frank cried out. Gerard shot him a look and Frank smiled apologetically before adding, "It's just been so long since I got any and I don't know if taking the story in that direction is a good idea." Gerard smirked at the response and nodded.

"Fine, I don't have to tell you a story." Frank's eyes widened at the mere thought.

"But, but if you don't then I will be bored. Please don't stop," Frank begged, his lower lip sticking out slightly. Gerard sighed heavily and nodded. "Yay, thanks Gee, I would be so bored without you."

He merely smiled lightly and then pressed his hand to Frank's face. Frank drew back slightly and Gerard frowned, "Frank you are burning up again! You need sleep, and medicine, and I'm going to call Brian and we are going to take you to the hospital." Frank shook his head rapidly, and then grabbed it in pain.

"I'm fine dude, seriously. You know I get sick a lot; I just need to let it run its course. I am getting better; I haven't coughed once since I woke back up. It's your magical soup and story-telling." Gerard knew that Frank was just trying to placate him enough to get out of going to see a doctor; and to be honest, he was a little happy that he wouldn't have to fight with Frank. Last time, when Frank had come down with walking pneumonia, it had taken over two hours to get Frank into the car and another hour to get him into the hospital. Frank may be tiny but, when he didn't want to do something, well, it took a lot of strength to overpower him.

"Fine you don't have to go but if you get any worse, I don't care if I have to drug your sorry ass, you will be going to the hospital." Frank nodded once and looked down at the bowl that he had been cradling for a while. Without a word, Gerard grabbed it and stalked off to fill it up again. Making his way back, he saw the pizza he had left on the table and grabbed that too, goddamn it he was hungry too!

-'-,-'-

The rest of the day was spent telling Frank stories about Kyle and Alex. He had just gotten to their first date when he realized that, once again, Frank had fallen asleep. Gerard sighed with relief. He genuinely had no idea where he was taking this story and was thankful for the opportunity to escape. He brushed his hair aside before he stood up to take Frank's bowl and glass out of the room, along with the remains of his pizza. After a quick clean up, Gerard headed for his room, checking on Frank briefly before he went. As he changed into a pair of sweats and a different shirt, he picked up his laptop and proceeded to flop onto the bed with a grunt. "Now where was I?" he muttered to himself as he re-opened the link he was reading earlier. Scanning until he found where he had left off, he let his hand teasingly circle his nipples as he read. If he was being honest with himself, he might have been imagining himself as Alex and Frank as Kyle when he was telling the story this afternoon.

_As Frank moaned, he could feel Gerard speeding up, his hips thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. "God, Gee, you feel amazing. So fucking big," Frank panted as he snaked his hand down to wrap around his leaking cock. _

"_Mine," Gerard grunted as he pushed Frank's hand away and took its place. He let out a high whimper before biting down on Gerard's lower lip in pleasure. When he heard Gerard let out an animalistic growl, he knew was about to lose it. _

"_Fuck, Gee…I'm so close, gunna…" he tried to warn as Gerard suddenly pulled out and, frantically, lowered his head to his dick and sucked hard. "Fuck!" was all Frank could get out before he was shooting down Gerard's throat. _

_Swallowing everything he had to offer, Gerard licked the head gently before pulling back and smirking. "Taste so good Frankie," Gerard said in a low voice. Before he could realize what was going on, Gerard had his hand wrapped around his cock and was pumping as quick as he could. _

"_Cum for me Gee, wanna have you cum on me," he panted gently as Gerard's entire body went tense and then he was gone. Cum shot out and covered his cheeks and chest. _

"_Fuck Frankie, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Gerard said, stroking his cock and working through his orgasm. _

Gerard let out a low cry as, suddenly, he came into his left hand. He wasn't too sure when he had started jacking off, let alone when he got so close to cumming but just thinking about Frank and him like that sent him over the edge. He sat up and cleaned himself off with a shirt he found beside his bed before putting his laptop on the floor, not bothering to log off. Closing his eyes, he let the bliss settle in over him as he tried to catch his breath. At least he knew how to continue the story. And Frank would never know that it was really something Mikey sent him about the two of them fucking. Tomorrow, Kyle and Alex were fucking just like that.

-'-,-'-

He woke up around noon the next day, and made his way sleepily to the kitchen where he could smell the coffee. He stumbled into the kitchen to see Mikey sitting at the table. He should have known, it wouldn't make for Frank to be up and about, let alone making coffee. Without a word, he was handed a cup and he slumped into the chair next to his brother. After a while, Mikey said, "Brian called and mentioned Frank was sick and you might need some help." Gerard rolled his eyes and got up to refill his cup.

"He's fine," he started to say when Mikey cut him a look, "Well he is sick but he is doing better Mikes." Mikey nodded and then proceeded to sit there quietly until Gerard looked at him and sighed. "Mikey, what should I do? He's sick but not bad enough for the hospital and he is getting to that annoying stage of his where he demands attention and is super whiney. Yesterday he wanted soup but I had to make it since what I didn't have the type he wanted which was strange. And then he wants me to tell him stories and I don't know what to tell him so I made one up about two guys, Alex and Kyle, and they are going to be lovers and I likened them after us and so I keep thinking about that and then those stories you sent…god Mikes, got me off so damn hard last night and I really…" Mikey help up a hand and shushed him.

"First off Gee, I don't want to know. I'm glad you enjoyed the stories but I don't want to hear how you enjoyed the stories. Second, you know this is how he gets. Least it's nothing major is wrong this time. Third, he wants you to tell him a story and you are basically describing you two in an indirect and twisted way using the stories I sent you? And finally, you cooked and the house is still standing? I am shocked," Mikey said with a teasing smirk.

"Fuck you asshole, I do know how to cook! It's Frank that makes everything Cajun, not me! I am totally an awesome cook!" he squeaked indignantly. He was a good cook damn it!

"It's true, Mikey. Gee's a pretty good cook," Frank said as he leaned in the doorway. Gerard rushed over and wrapped an arm around him to support the bulk of his weight, which never was much to begin with.

"Why are you out of bed? You shouldn't be out of bed. Get back in bed, Frank. You need to rest," he chastised as he looked worriedly at Frank. Mikey nodded in agreement and before the two could carry him back to bed, Frank scowled.

"Dude, I have to fucking pee. I just heard Mikey and thought I'd say hi and then I heard him insult your cooking and had to defend it. That soup was pretty awesome, is there any left?" Frank said in a rush. Gerard nodded and motioned for Mikey to find the pot in the fridge.

"I'll heat it up and bring you some if you get back in bed as soon as you are done in the bathroom," he bargained. Frank admitted defeat and shrugged as he pulled away to walk slowly to the bathroom. "And I'll know if you don't!" he added as Frank vanished around the corner.

"Okay MOM!" Frank called back before a door, presumably the bathroom door, shut with a loud slam. Mikey let out a low chuckle and went back to heat up the stove to warm to soup. Gerard was leaning against the door, watching Mikey half heartedly and keeping a close eye on Frank's room.

"Hey Gerard, where are your crackers?" He turned around to point out which cabinet they were in and ended up having to go to the pantry to find some since Mikey wasn't satisfied with the ones there. Finally returning to his post, he saw Frank sulk back into his room, throwing the finger over his left shoulder. He figured now would be a good time to go change so he left Mikey alone to go get dressed for the day. See, unlike his little brother, he did not doubt his culinary prowess. Although, sometimes leaving Mikey unsupervised in areas that contain electronics was a bad idea.

"Gerard, how much should he have?" Mikey called as Gerard was pulling on some faded jeans.

"All of it!" Frank said, trying to sound like him. Gerard had to laugh and he walked into Frank's room, smirking.

"Just fill one of the smaller bowls Mikes," he replied. "If he keeps that down, he can have more," he added talking to Frank. Scowling, Frank looked down at his lap sadly before patting the bed beside him.

"Sit? Can tell me more about Alex and Kyle while we wait?" Gerard rolled his eyes at the neediness in Frank's voice before sitting down beside him and starting the story again, picking up at the first date where Alex brought Kyle to this nice little Italian restaurant. He paused briefly when Mikey brought in the soup and told him that he was going to head out.

"See ya Frank, feel better okay?" he said as he hugged his brother goodbye before wrapping one arm loosely around Frank's side and squeezing quickly. Frank nodded and hugged back before Mikey left the room.

After the front door shut, Frank looked at him in anticipation. "Can you keep going now? You were talking about how…what happened after their date…" Suddenly, Frank was blushing faintly and pointedly not looking at him.

"Umm, sure," he said as he started to describe the scene from the story last night, changing the names of course. As he got into the story, he failed to notice Frank's face flushing more and his inability to keep still. Finally, he got to the part of the story he lost it over last night,

"_As Kyle moaned, he could feel Alex speeding up, his hips thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. 'God, Al, you feel amazing. So fucking big,' Kyle panted as he snaked his hand down to wrap around his leaking cock. _

'_Mine,' Alex grunted as he pushed Kyle's hand away and took its place. He let out a high whimper before biting down on Alex's lower lip in pleasure. When he heard Alex let out an animalistic growl, he knew was about to lose it. _

'_Fuck, Al…I'm so close, gunna…' he tried to warn as Alex suddenly pulled out and, frantically, lowered his head to his dick and sucked hard. 'Fuck!' was all Kyle could get out before he was shooting down Alex's throat. _

_Swallowing everything he had to offer, Alex licked the head gently before pulling back and smirking. 'Taste so good Ky,' Alex said in a low voice. Before he could realize what was going on, Alex had his hand wrapped around his cock and was pumping as quick as he could. _

'_Cum for me Al, wanna have you cum on me,' he panted gently as Alex's entire body went tense and then he was gone. Cum shot out and covered his cheeks and chest. _

'_Fuck Ky, fuck, fuck, fuck!' Alex said, stroking his cock and working through his orgasm." _

"Actually, Gee, I think it should be, and correct me if I'm wrong, 'Fuck Frankie, fuck, fuck, fuck!' Gerard said, stroking his cock and working through his orgasm'. I'm pretty sure that's what the story said anyway," he said with a satisfied smirk. Gerard's eyes went wide as he looked anywhere but at Frank.

"What are you talking about Frank?" he said. Frank moved closer to him and he bit his lower lip nervously, his fingers carding through his hair.

"I'm talking about that story you were reading last night and left open on your laptop. I might have snuck in after you mentioned to Mikey that your story about Alex and Kyle was really about us and you were using elements from a story you had read about us that he sent. So I snuck into your room and checked out your laptop, needless to say it was fucking hot. I wanted to jerk off but you were watching me go back to my room so I had to be quick. I just lucked out when Mikey distracting you with the crackers. So I snuck out and waiting until I could see you in the doorway again before heading back in here. It was kinda cute to be honest. I was just waiting to see if you would actually use the story or not, and was ever so pleased when you did. Never knew you felt the same way too…especially since you were with Lindsey for so long. Anyway, I'm rambling, and you look a little shocked so I'm going to tell you that I plan on kissing you now okay?" Frank said before pressing his lips gently against Gerard's. "So, 'Alex' got anything to say?" he asked teasingly.

Gerard looked at him in shock before nodding, "Yeah…I do have something to say," he said looking at Frank, "You get me sick and I will kill you."

"Don't worry, I'm feeling much better." Whatever else was going to be said was lost as the two started to kiss and explore each other's body as Frank and Gerard, not Kyle and Alex.

-'-,-'- End -'-,-'-


End file.
